WarGames:The Storm
by JCman
Summary: Secrets are reaveled, and things get worse for our heroes as Doctor Sliknaught seeks to ruin Jai and his family even more as he usually does. Find out what happnes as Jai tries to foil Doctor Sliknaught's plans of domination and manipulation.


WarGames book 5:The Storm

Ch:1

A few weeks later, it was monday morning Everyone was asleep in the Chen mansion, when there was somone knocking on the door. Jai got out of bed and walked to the front door, he unlocked it and he opened it. Standing there was Eric, who had just come back from his vacation in Hawaii. Jai smiled and said " Hey". Eric responded" Hey Jai , did any thing change while i was gone?" Jai told his friend that June had joined their side, and they had beaten a pair of mercenaries hired by Doctor Sliknaught. Jai took Eric's bags inside and he led him into the house to introduce him to june. Once everything was settled jai and the others felt great knowing their family was back together. Japan was blooming with business, the people were happy, except Japan's own govenor Doctor Sliknaught. He had become a wreck, Republika Corp. stopped producing weapons and supplies, and nobody had seen him in three days. The reason for this was that the doctor was in his lab, thinking of ways to finally destroy Jai once and for all. Hours went by, Doctor Sliknuaght did not leave his lab once to eat or drink, he was going insane , hour by hour in his lab as he thought of plans, schemes and military tactics. Many people thought the govenor had finally lost it, but they were kind of wrong. A couple hours later, a thought occured to the doctor, he came up with an idea to turn Jai aganist Japan and the people he loved by somehow tapping into his wolf form, and cause mass chaos and destruction, by mind control. The doctor would use this to his advantage and get the glory and respect he deserved, while jai and the other freaks rotted in prison. The thought of this brought a smile to the doctor's lips.

Ch:2

A day later Jai began to have horrible nightmares, that kept him up for a few days, so jai started reading his father's bible and he held on the necklace as he slept and the nightmares stopped as soon as they started. The next morning everyone left for school and did their best, Jai and Juzuki studied harder than usual, this was that they were going to be graduating in two months. They both were very excited to finally finish school, and they could barely wait. After school was over, they all drove home and relaxed the rest of they day, execpt Jai and Juzuki who went out to celebrate, their good work in school and they prepared for graduation which was two months away. Meanwhile, Doctor Sliknaught was in his office going over the plan he had in store for Jai, when he was interupted by Heinrich. "Doctor there is a call for you." The doctor picked up the phone on his desk, and answered it. "Who is this." he said. The voice on the other line began to tell the doctor everything. When the doctor hung up he was in shock, "I have a son, I have a son. he kept reapeating this untill it sunk in. He then realized his son was Hector, but he knew it could not be possible. The person who had called him was his ex wife Maria Rodriguez. Doctor Sliknaught had met Maria shortly after he had got over the death of his first wife, and he married maria a few weeks after they dated. Once they were married, problems began to arise. The doctor was begining to change from the kind man he was, to a angry stressed out jerk. Things got even worse when their child was born, and he was not there to support Maria, in fact he had left her and moved on to Tokyo. Now the doctor was regreting this, and he needed to reconect with his son Hector. But then he realized Hector was friends with jai, so he thought he could manipulate Hector into turning against his friend and bring jai to the Sliknaught Mansion and his plan would be complete.

Ch:3

Doctor Sliknaught now had a way to get Jai through his son Hector, so he looked up Hector's cell phone number and decided to give his son a call. Back at the Chen mansion, it was eight'o clock and everyone was hanging out. Hector was in his room reading some comic books, when his cell phone rang,he picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" The voice on the other end responded" Hello son." Hector was confused, "Who are you?" he asked. The voice spoke again, " I'll tell you everything, if you meet me at Zen park, as soon as possible." Hector agreed and he hung up his phone. he got up off his bed, and left his room and walked out of the house quietly as he could. Ten minutes later, Hector arived at the park, and then he heard a voice,"Hello son." Doctor Sliknaught stepped out of the shadows to greet his son. Hector began to ask questions, "Are you really my father?" Doctor Sliknaught answered his question, "Yes i am." Hector didn't buy it. "If you are truly my father, why did you leave me and my mother behind?" he said. The doctor responded "I'm sorry for leaving you and your mother, I only did it because i was not ready to have another child, not since i lost my daughter before she was even born." Hector forgave his father, and shook his hand. Now that all was forgiven, the doctor had to enact his plan. He told hector what he needed from him, at first hector was hesitant, but he agreed to help his father. " If i help you, what's in it for me?" said hector. The doctor promised him money, and a room at his manison. Hector took his father's offer, and he would follow along with his father's scheme. But for now he would return to the Chen mansion and get the sleep he deserved. When hector left, the doctor was happy that he would prevail, and he would get the revenge he wanted. He returned to his home to get some sleep.

Ch:4

It was Saturday morning, Jai woke up at nine' o clock. Eveyone was still asleep, Jai went down to his personal traning room located in the basement. He was unaware that Hector was following him. Jai started his workout with a warm up, Hector quietly crept behind him, crowbar in hand. before jai could see him, Hector slammed the crowbar into his skull, and he hit the ground unconcious. Hector lifted jai off the ground and hoisted him onto his shoulder, and he snuck out the back door unnoticed, and he headed to Doctor Sliknaught's home outside tokyo. Three hours later, Jai woke up dazed and confused. His head was throbbing, It was very bright in the small room. Jai reconized the room , he was in the same room he had been when Doctor Sliknaught captured him a few months ago. Jai was chained up to a machine, and a helmet connected to the machine,was strapped to his head. He was alone, or so he thought.

Ch:5

Doctor Sliknaught, walked into the room and said "We meet again jai." "hello sunshine." jai quipped. The doctor smiled " joke all you want jai, but you won't be laughing for long when i'm done with you." " Oh and by the way , have you met my son?" He signaled Hector into the room, Jai was shocked to see hector here. "You." he said "Happy to see me esse?" replied Hector. "Why of all people to turn against me, it had to be you?" jai said angrily. Hector smiled, and said "sorry to disapoint you jai, i just don't give a damn." "Go to hell." Jai retorted. Doctor Sliknaught made hector leave the room, and he prepared the machine, and when he finished checking it out, he flipped a switch and it flickered to life. Jai felt the most intense pain ever, he could not stop himself from crying out, his control over his mind was slipping,and he felt his anger getting out of control. Anubis, was slipping away from jai, his mind was free of human control, and jai was trapped within the beast like a prison he could not escape from. The beast broke from his metal bonds and stood next to the doctor, like a dog sitting next to his master.

Ch:6

Doctor Sliknaught was overcome with glee "Finally, the beast is mine to control!" The doctor had plans for Anubis, and he gave orders to his new slave. "Head to the city, and destroy everything, and anyone in your way." he said. "Yes, my master." replied Anubis. Anubis then smashed through the wall, and walked through the desert towards the city. Meanwhile, Kirishima was very worried about Jai, Juzuki also was upset. "Where is Hector?" said kirishima. No one knew where hector was, they did not know what to say to Kirishima. He had a plan, "We need to find jai". "here's what we do, let's split up into teams, Juzuki you come with me into the city, and team two will be June and Eric, You guys go get the police or some other help ok?" They nodded and rushed into the city, and went to the police station. Kirishima and Juzuki also went into the city, and went to find someone to take them to Doctor Sliknaught. Hours went by and they did not have any luck finding anybody who knew Doctor Sliknaught well. But then they noticed Heinrich, Doctor Sliknaught's number one supporter in the marketplace. Kirishima shouted " HEY YOU!" Heinrich was startled and began to run away. Kirishima and Juzuki ran after him as closley as possible. Heinrich yelled back to them "Leave me alone, you brats!" They did not stop running, after Heinrich, as he was begining to slow down, and the teens saw their chance. Kirishima tackled Heinrich and they hit the ground hard. Heinrich struggled under the weight of Kirishima, and snarled" Get off me you swine!" Kirishima was in no mood to argue, "Shut up, and tell us where Doctor Sliknaught took jai!" "Never!" shouted Heinrich. Kirishima restrained him, and got off the man and called Juzuki over. Kirishima introduced Juzuki to Heinrich, and said "Heinrich, this is Juzuki and she also happens to be Jai's girlfriend, and did i mention she is very angry?' juzuki approached heinrich and said"Where is Jai?" no answer, Juzuki kicked the man in the side, hard. heinrich gasped in pain. Juzuki asked him again, "Where is jai?" still no answer. She kicked him again harder. Henrich did not talk. Juzuki was losing her patience, and he asked one more time "Where is jai!" Heinrich still didn't answer. juzuki sat on his chest and grabbed his throat, squeezing tightly, "TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!" she screamed. Heinrich choked and wheezed, he rasped, Please don't hurt me!" Juzuki had hatred in her eyes, still clutching his throat, she pulled a knife from her belt and put it up to his jugular, and she spoke "Where is jai!" she growled. Heinrich finally gave in "Doctor Sliknaught captured him and made him become evil!" "The boy will destroy the city, as that wolf thing!" Juzuki released her grip and got off him and cut his shackles loose. Heinrich got up, and he rubbed his throat, he ran off somewhere away from them. Kirishima and Juzuki headed to the police station to find Eric and June.

Ch: 7

Doctor Sliknaught watched Anubis pave a path of destruction to the city and he was loving every second of it. Eric and June were down at the police station trying to alert the police of their current situation. Suddenly they heard a earth shattering explosion, every cop inside the station looked out the window, and saw somthing coming closer. "That does not look good." said Eric. He conviced the chief of police to send officers to investigate the disturbance. Twenty police officers went out into the streets to investigate, when out of nowhere a Man-Wolf attacked them and disappeard. Twelve were killed, leaving the rest to run back to the station like frightened children. The policemen ran back into the building and explained what they saw. Eric was in disbelif, he did not understand why jai would attack defenseless policemen. He called kirishima's phone, telling them to get to the police station as fast as they could, before things got any worse.

Ch:8

Anubis was in the same area where Eric and June were, and from the police station they could see him flinging cars, and other vehicles into buildings, as other kinds of debris went flying as well. They needed to stop him before anyone else got hurt. June had a plan. Anubis was close enough for her to run up to him, he approached him and tried to reason with him. "Jai snap out of it, this is getting out of hand!" she said. The beast stared at her, doing nothing when he flung out a giant arm sending June flying off her feet and she skidded across the ground and came to a stop. Suddenly, jai's voice rang through the beast's head," Anubis, you need to stop this before the others get hurt or worse killed!" Anubis dropped to his knees and spoke back to jai"Shut up human, I am in control, not you!" Jai spoke again" This isn't you, you have to fight it, i know you can!" The beast roared out loud, and Jai could feel Anubis fight the mind control, and the control of the beast itself was under his control once again. Jai had won, and Doctor Sliknaught had failed. Miles away Doctor Sliknaught saw everything, and it made him angry, "No!" "I can't belive it, i was so close, damn you Jai!" he stormed out of the control room and went back into his office to make a urgent phone call.

Ch:9

Juzuki and Kirishima met up with June and Eric, and they were relived that jai was ok. Juzuki hugged jai and kissed him passionately, and then the others gave him a big hug. The celebration was cut short, when a squad car pulled up, and the chief of police and Doctor Sliknaught got out. Jai was shocked,"Chief, he's the one who caused all this, he's evil!" "No he isn't, you destroyed half of my city, and killed half of my men, as far as I'm concerned you are the one who is evil." Everyone did not belive what they were hearing. "Jai just saved millions of people today, and you are going to belive Doctor Sliknaught and his bullcrap stories, and penalize jai for it?" "No, that would be too easy, I'm going to give you a choice jai, either you leave tokyo, or i'll lock you in prison for life." said the chief. It was a tough decision, but jai finally decided. he chose exile, it was the only way he would be safe and he could not afford to endanger Juzuki, Kirishima and the others. The chief told jai he had twenty four hours with his family, and after those twenty four hours were up, he had to leave Tokyo and get away as far as possible. Jai and the others went home to enjoy the time jai had left, and it did not go to waste. Time was almost up, so he spent his last few minutes with Juzuki and he had the last romantic evening with her. Jai quickly packed what he needed while he was gone, including food, water, a picture of juzuki and the others, his father's necklace and bible. Before he left, he said his final goodbyes."Kirishima you're the man of the house now, take care of everything, and everyone including Juzuki, don't let anything happen to her." "Ok". came the reply. Jai hugged his brother and told him he loved him. Jai also said goodybe to Eric, and hugged him goodbye. June was second last, and he gave his clone a hug, and told her everythig was going to be ok. She kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. Finally, he gave Juzuki a gentle kiss, and held her in a hug for a few seconds. He promised her he would return in a few months, and he told her everything would be fine as long she thought of him. He then headed out the door and his journey began to the outskirts of Japan.


End file.
